yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 036
"Incinerated Memories!!" is the thirty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 1/2014 issue of V Jump, released on November 21, 2013, and in English in the 11/25/2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary The prospect of Dueling Haruto shocks Kaito, and he desperately asks Haruto if he recognizes Kaito. But Haurto doesn't respond, declaring his turn and drawing a card. Kaito immediately turns on Kyoji, asking him what he's done to Haruto. Kyoji explains that it's just hypnotic suggestion; so right now, Kaito is an enemy to poor Haruto. As he is now, he doesn't even recognize his own brother, but if Kaito helps Kyoji, then he can see the real Haruto. Kaito refuses to help Kyoji, who replies that Kaito will have to fight all he wants in that case. Haruto activates a Trap Card, "Memory Oblivion". The scenery changes to where Kaito and Haruto used to live, in the picturesque flowers and grassfields. He sees a butterfly and remembers Haurto asking if he could let it go, since they don't live very long and it would be mean to make him spend his whole life in a cage. Kaito still can't believe that he has to fight him. Haurto explains that when activated, "Memory Oblivion" treats all the monsters on the field as if they aren't there as long as it is in play. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" vanishes in a cloud of mist, and Haruto continues by Special Summoning "Primitive Butterfly" from his hand since he controls no monsters. He then activates the Spell Card "Phantom Scales", allowing him to Special Summon an Insect-Type monster from his Deck with the same name as one that he controls. He proceeds to activate the effect of "Primitive Butterfly" since he controls more than one copy, increasing its Level by that of the number of "Primitive Butterflies" he controls. Both copies use their effects and become Level 7. Haruto overlays his two Level 7 monsters and declares an Xyz Summon, before holding up a blank card. Kaito is surprised to see a blank card, and the card suddenly starts to take form. Haruto Summons "No. 28: Titanic Moth", and orders a direct attack with the Fire Tornado attack of "Titanic Moth". Kaito is reduced to 1600 LP and Haruto also activates the effect of "Titanic Moth", deatching an Overlay Unit to inflict 500 more damage for each card in Kaito's hand. With three cards, Kaito takes 1500 more damage, reducing him to 100 LP. The field erupts in fire around them, and Kaito wonders if Haruto is going to burn their memories to ashes. Kyoji stands by Haruto with an AR butterfly on his finger, observing that their beautiful memories are ugly to poor Haruto now. He tells Kaito that it's his turn. Kaito snarls Kyoji's name and declares his turn, drawing a card. He activates the Spell Card "Cliff Scream" since his LP is below 1000, allowing him to destroy two Spell or Trap Cards on the field. He destroyed his "Photon Strike" and Haruto's "Memory Oblivion", which returns "Galaxy-Eyes" to the field, and then he activates the Equip Spell Card "Galaxy Shot", which can only be equipped to a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster, and allows him to Release that monster after it inflicts battle damage to inflict its ATK to Kyoji. Kyoji admits that it's well played, since "Titanic Moth" only has 2400 ATK in comparison to the 3000 ATK "Galaxy-Eyes", so Kaito can wipe out Haruto's remaining 2000 LP. He tells Kaito to go on, to make his attack and blow them both away. But Kaito knows what happens to the loser in a Duel with "Numbers" on the line; Kyoji will leave this world and take Haruto with him. Kaito falls to his knees, gasping that he can't hurt Haruto. Kyoji smiles, declaring that Kaito finally understands; he's on Kyoji's team now. Kaito angrily asks what Kyoji will do with him now that he has him, and Kyoji explains that he will involve the world in one final party. At the hospital, Yuma congratulates Tetsuo completely healing. Tetsuo apologizes for worrying them, and Takashi tells him that he just got too enthusiastic. Tetsuo asks about the Numbers Club disbanding, and Tokunosuke protests that they're just scalign back their activity. Tetsuo jokes that he was so worried about the "Numbers" that he lost ten pounds, though Kotori and Cathy aren't impressed. Getting down to business, Tetsuo asks about the current situation. Yuma explains that he thinks that right now he, Shark, Kaito, and Kyoji hold all of the "Numbers". He wanted to team up with Shark and Kaito to defeat Kyoji, but it isn't going well. Astral agrees that the final battle draws near. Tokunosuke tells them that this is a happy occasion and to stop being serious, holding up tickets to Heartland and suggesting that they celebrate Tetsuo's recovery. He explains that Heartland's mostly been closed because of fires and missing mascot characters, something that Cathy and Yuma remember is their fault. Tokunosuke reassures them not to sweat about it; tomorrow Heartland is holding a special Duel. Cathy comments that one should leave it to Heartland's biggest fan to know the details. Astral notes that this could be important, given that Heartland is Dr. Faker's stronghold. Yuma suggests that they check it out, and the Numbers Club enthusiastically agrees, but unbeknownst to them, one of Kyoji Yagumo's spiders is watching them. At Yuma Tsukumo's house, Cologne protests that she wants to go too. As he reorganizes his Deck, Yuma points out that she'd stick out like a sore thumb. Cologne suggests that Yuma pose as a rabid fan of Princess Cologne and carry her around, but Yuma refuses. Astral notes that returning could be dangerous, and he asks if she senses something. Cologne agrees that she does very clearly; she's bored holed up in here, so what shall she ride. Yuma and Astral begin to realize that this might be a bad idea. In his hideout, Shark wakes up to see Kyoji's silhouette outside his window. He runs outside to confront him, and Kyoji declares that it's time that they settled this. The next day, the Numbers Club arrive at the Heartland New Tower. Takashi isn't sure that they're safe, and he wonders what will happen if Mr. Heartland finds them. Tetsuo reassures him that they're just here to watch a Duel. Astral looks at the New Tower; twin towers connected by a model of the Earth, and he senses something ominous. Tokunosuke points out the new arena where the Duel is being held; explaining that it's a midair stadium. Cathy excitedly suggests that they hurry, and the Numbers Club rush ahead. But Yuma notices something by his head and grabs it; one of Kyoji's spiders. He sees Kyoji standing on top of a nearby building and yells his name before running after him. Cologne is jolted loose from her perch on his shoulders, and she asks him where he's going. Inside the building, Yuma yells for Kyoji, and Kyoji welcomes him, commenting that it's time to settle their score. He states that he's got a very special guest waiting for him, and the floor suddenly begins elevating Yuma. Kyoji uses his spiders to create a duplicate of Mr. Heartland, and he tells him to go and warm up the crowd. In the Red Stadium, Mr. Heartland welcomes the crowd to the new Heartland, and states that they've got a special Duel for them to celebrate this brand new day. In the crowd, Kotori wonders where Yuma is, and Cathy reassures her that he'll be along, commenting that her "darling" is such a scatterbrain. The Heartland duplicate introduces the Duelists in the Red Stadium; an up-and-coming young Duelist who's blazed into the city like a comet - Yuma Tsukumo! Everyone is shocked to see that Yuma is one of the Duelists, especially Yuma himself, and the Heartland duplicate states that Yuma's opponent would become the devil himself to save his poor little brother. Making his first appearance, please welcome Heartland's toughest Duelist - Kaito Tenjo! Featured Duel: Kaito Tenjo vs. Haruto Tenjo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 3: Haruto Haruto activates his face-down "Memory Oblivion", which makes Kaito's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" be treated as not existing on the field. As he controls no monsters, Haruto Special Summons "Primitive Butterfly" (1200/900) from his hand in Attack Position. Next, he activates "Phantom Scales", Special Summoning a second "Primitive Butterfly" from his Deck. Since Haruto controls 2 copies of "Primitive Butterfly", the Level of the both of them is increased by 2. Haruto Overlays his two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 28: Titanic Moth" (2400/1900) in Attack Position. He attacks Kaito directly with "Titanic Moth" (Kaito 4000 → 1600), with its effect activating, inflicting 500 damage to Kaito for each card in his hand by detaching 1 Xyz Material (Kaito 1600 → 100). Turn 4: Kaito Kaito activates "Cliff Scream", destroying Haruto's "Memory Oblivion" and his own "Photon Strike". Since "Memory Oblivion" was destroyed, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" returns to the field. Kaito equips "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Galaxy Shot". By attacking "Titanic Moth", Kaito would use the effect of "Galaxy Shot" to wipe Haruto's remaining 2000 Life Points out. However, he cannot injure his brother, so he forfeits the Duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.